


The Secret Keepers

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: Hormones are running wild at Hogwarts, and two secret relationships have sprung up in Gryffindor. James and Lily aren't telling anyone they're together because it's simpler, Remus and Sirius are keeping their relationship secret for the same reason. But with a finite number of make-out spots in Hogwarts, the two couples are struggling to find time alone.Sexually frustrated and growing increasingly more desperate, the two couples snatch whatever tiny amount of privacy they can.





	1. Sirius and Remus in the Dorm Room

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this whole story can be seen as one big build up to porn. But I like to think there's enough plot (and sexual frustration) to keep you interested.   
> Enjoy!

Sirius threw his book across the room, startling Remus from his studying, almost spilling his ink pot across his bed. Sirius stretched across his bed, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Remus finished writing his sentence on the effects of the _Protego Duo_ charm, pretending he didn’t hear Sirius’s frustrated sigh.

“Moony, we’re alone,” Sirius said when Remus didn’t leave his bed like he wanted.

He thought he couldn’t be any more obvious about his desires – Remus should get up off his bed, join Sirius on his, and make the most of their very infrequent alone time. For once, the dorm was empty, James and Peter were preoccupied somewhere and they weren’t going to return for a while.

Unfortunately, Remus kept writing, his quill scratching across his parchment. He was sat cross-legged on his bed, his homework rolled out across the sheets. His collar was crisp and his shirt was neat, Sirius wanted to ruffle him up, wrinkle his shirt and mess up his combed hair.

“Moony,” Sirius said.

“Yes, Padfoot?” Remus asked. He was clearly pretending not to be interested, but Sirius could see the tiny upturn of his mouth.

“If you don’t come over here right now, I will be forced to entertain myself,” Sirius said.

“Feel free,” Remus said, glancing up briefly before continuing his writing.

“I will watch you the whole time, you won’t be able to concentrate,” Sirius warned, “And you know I can be _very, very_ loud.”

Remus made a big show of sighing and rolling up his parchment. Sirius was sure he took almost fifteen minutes to pack away his ink pot and quill. By the time Remus walked to Sirius’s bed, Sirius had grown too impatient to wait. He grabbed Remus’s wrist and yanked him onto the bed, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend.

“Very impatient,” Remus laughed.

Sirius kissed Remus, pushing him down onto his bed. Remus smiled against his mouth, running his fingers through Sirius’s hair. Remus tasted like the pumpkin juice he’d just drank. He pulled away from Sirius enough to loosen his tie and drop it on the floor. Sirius used ink-stained fingers to unbutton his shirt, revealing a tantalising sliver of skin.

They’d been dating for almost two months now, and they’d barely had any time alone. James was always there, and if it wasn’t James it was Peter, and if it wasn’t Peter it was Lily, or a Professor, or detention keeping them apart.

It was like everyone in Hogwarts was running interference, but that couldn’t be possible because no one knew about their relationship. They were keeping it a secret because it was simpler, easier, and a lot naughtier. Sirius could imagine the look on James’s face when he found out.

He stopped thinking of James when Remus kissed his way down his jaw. His mouth left a trail of fire down his neck. Sirius ran his hand down Remus’s chest, over his waist, onto his hips. His fingers ran along the waistband of his trousers, making Remus sigh against his neck, his hot breath ghosting against his skin.

Remus sank further down on the bed, pushing his leg between Sirius’s. His thigh brushed Sirius in just the right way, making him gasp. Remus caught his mouth in a deep kiss, tasting his tongue. Sirius moved over Remus, pressing him further into the bed, wanting to be closer, wanting to shed the clothes that still kept them apart.

Sirius felt Remus’s stubble rough his jaw, and he kissed his way down his neck. He licked the length of his collar bone, his fingers finding the scars that criss-crossed his back. Remus’s breathing sped up, his heart hammering in his chest, as Sirius kissed a trail from his collarbones to his hip bones. He grazed his teeth across them, his fingers unpopped the top button of Remus’s trousers.

“Wormtail, no,” James’s voice got louder as he climbed the stairs.

“No, piss off,” Sirius whispered against Remus’s hips.

“Padfoot,” Remus said.

“No,” Sirius said, emphatically.

James’s voice was louder, he was almost at the door, “For the last time, no, Wormtail!”

“ _Come on_ , you lend it to Padfoot all the time,” Peter’s voice followed, quieter.

“What are you yelling about?” Lily asked, her voice quieter as she probably stood at the bottom of the dorm stairs.

Remus pushed on Sirius’s head, pushing him away. He sat up and fastened his trousers. His fingers quickly buttoned his shirt back up. They had however long it took for James to annoy Lily, and then come into the dorm after she’d rejected him. Sirius thought that was plenty of time. Surely enough to keep kissing, and to hear Remus moan his name once. Just once, that’s all he wanted.

“Moony, no,” Sirius whined, watching all his hard work become undone.

Remus kissed Sirius softly, apologetically. He wasn’t enjoying this forced separation either, especially when Sirius’s mouth had been so close to unravelling him. He tightened Sirius’s tie as they kissed. Remus yanked away from Sirius when the door slammed open.

“If you ask me again, I’ll murder you,” James said. He almost tripped over Sirius’s charms book. He bent down to scoop it off the floor and shot Sirius an amused look, “Flitwick piss you off, Padfoot?”

“Someone did,” Sirius pouted.

Remus, fully dressed except for his tie, nudged him with his foot. He got up off the bed, and unrolled his parchment again. He dipped his quill into his ink pot. James kicked off his shoes, and sat on his bed. Peter stayed in the doorway, staring at James with wide eyes.

“What do you want, Wormtail?” Remus asked, continuing his homework as though nothing had happened. That wasn’t true, of course, he could still feel Sirius’s hands on his skin and his mouth on his hip.

“I want Prongs to lend me his cloak,” Peter said.

“Why won’t you? You lend it to me all the time,” Sirius said, using his wand to call his charms book back towards him. He opened it to a random page but didn’t bother to read it.

“Yes, but I lend it to you for mischief, Peter wants to use it for...” James shuddered, “I can’t even tell you what.”

“Wormtail,” Sirius sang, sounding proud, “Things with Hannah are going well then?”

“Very well,” Peter said, blushing right up to his ears. He turned to plead with James, “And I just need the cloak for an hour. Two, at most!”

Sirius scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

Remus threw a ball of parchment at Sirius to shut him up and it hit him on the nose. Sirius stuck up his middle finger in response.

“I’ll clean it after,” Peter begged.

“EW!” James covered his ears with his hands, “Ew, Merlin, no! Never say that again!”

“How would you clean it?” Remus asked, clearly amused.

“ _Scourgify?_ ” Peter asked.

“Wormtail, for the final time, in front of two witnesses, I will not lend you my cloak so you can have sex with Hannah. If I’m not having sex, you certainly can’t,” James said. He pointed his wand at Sirius as soon as a smile crept onto his face, “If you laugh Padfoot, you’ll be banned from the cloak too.”

Sirius held his hands up in surrender, “No judgement. I’m not having sex either.”

“Though not from a lack of trying,” Remus teased.

“Shut up, Moony,” Sirius said, glaring at him.

Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius, and rolled up his finished homework. He packed up his ink pot and quill, and Sirius noticed he was much faster now he wasn’t teasing him. He stood up, grabbed his discarded tie from the floor, and headed for the door, side-stepping Peter who was still staring pleadingly at James.

“Moony, where do you think you’re going?” Sirius demanded. Under James and Peter’s eye, he couldn’t say what he wanted to say but he was sure his arched eyebrow articulated it very well.

Remus shrugged slightly. They weren’t going to get their chance now. James had unrolled his very late Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, and Peter was one step away from getting down on his knees to beg James. It was over, their moment was gone.

“Somewhere where I don’t have to hear about your sex lives,” Remus opened the dorm door, he glanced back at them all, “Or lack thereof.”

“Yeah, like _you’re_ any better off,” James muttered.

Remus stuck his middle finger up and backed out of the room. Sirius closed his book when the door closed and flopped backwards on his bed. He stared at the ceiling with frustration, they’d lost their chance. They wouldn’t be alone now for at least another month, that was just their luck.


	2. Lily and James in the Prefect Bathroom

Lily swivelled knobs and pulled levers as she walked around the huge bathtub in the Prefect Bathroom. Hot water of all colours and bubbles in shimmering silvers and golds filled the tub and floated about the room. A silvery bubble burst when it touched her bare shoulder. She stripped off the rest of her clothes, folding them neatly by the steps leading up to the tub.

A stained-glass mermaid brushed her hair, and winked at Lily making her blush. When the tub filled, remarkably fast, Lily climbed into the hot water and sat on a raised section of stone that ran around the inside of the tub. The water smelt like rose petals and sugar, she should’ve noted which taps she’d used for future reference.

She glanced at the door, which remained closed. She’d left a note in James’s Potions book, telling him to come to the Prefect’s bathroom. He already knew the password, being Head Boy, but she’d written it down just in case his nerves got the better of him.

She was feeling nervous herself, butterflies were fluttering through her stomach. Her and James had been together since September, almost five months and finding time alone was a nightmare. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were always with James, and when they weren’t Lily was with Marlene or Hestia or Clementine. If they ever found themselves alone, it was because they had Head Boy and Head Girl duties or classes or Quidditch matches.

But now, finally, Lily had ordered everyone to avoid the Prefect’s Bathroom for a day while the drains were cleared. They were going to get their moment alone, even if she had to barricade the doors to the bathroom.

Lily glanced down, she was too visible through the clear water, she wanted a little mystery. She moved around the tub, and twisted a gold tap with a pink gem embedded in it. Pink bubble bath poured into the water and spread quickly, covering the water with a layer of pink bubbles.

Just in time, the door opened and James walked in with his hand over his eyes.

“Lily?” he asked.

“You can open your eyes,” Lily said.

She smiled at him when he looked at her, and his eyes widened. She was sure she saw the tiniest bloom of colour in his cheeks. He swiped his glasses with his sleeve, wiping away the steam.

“You know, this isn’t fair,” James said softly, matching the quiet atmosphere of the bathroom.

“Oh yeah?” Lily asked, settling back on her seat.

“You’ve already undressed, and now I have to do it with you watching.”

“Shy, Potter?” she asked, raising her eyebrows as though daring him to strip right now.

“Not at all,” James said. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor. He undid the top button of his shirt painstakingly slowly, and Lily followed his fingers with her eyes, “I just don’t see why you should get a show when I don’t.”

“Because I went through the trouble of clearing the bathroom,” Lily said. She leaned forward, “And you’re late.”

James unpopped the last button on his shirt, letting it hang loose on his shoulders. He flashed a smile at her, and Lily was sure she saw the mermaids pay a little more attention. He pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. He kicked off his shoes, probably losing one as it flew across the room, followed by his socks.

He undid his belt, sliding it out through the belt loops tauntingly. A gold bubble floated over him and came to rest on his messy hair, somehow managing to avoid popping. The steam in the room kept fogging up his glasses, and before he removed his trousers he took them off and placed them carefully on Lily’s folded clothes.

“Come on, Potter, we don’t have all day,” she said, impatiently.

James grinned at her and undid his trousers. He pushed them down without any fanfare, revealing red boxers.

Lily looked at them with a smirk, “Gryffindor boxers, really?”

“They’re just red,” James said. He lifted a finger and spun it around, “Now turn away, you don’t get to see the goods just yet.”

“Goods, huh?” Lily asked, but she did as she was told.

She turned away and looked up at the stained-glass mermaids on the wall. They were definitely watching, and Lily wasn’t sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, she was the only one who should be seeing James’s _goods_ , but on the other hand, the mermaids were made of stained glass so did it really matter? She heard the water splash slightly as James got into the tub, and the mermaids turned to each other and began to silently whisper about what they’d just seen.

She turned back around when the water moved, telling her James was sat right by her. Part of her regretted adding the pink bubble bath because it hid her view. His shoulder bumped hers, and he stretched his arm out and around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to his.

She clicked her fingers in front of his face, “Can you even see?”

“Well, since you asked, I would like to see more,” James whispered, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

She giggled and twisted to face him. He used his free hand to pull her face to his, and kissed her softly and longingly. He brushed her hair back off her face with a wet hand, letting water drip down her skin.

The perfume of the room, both Lily’s and the bath’s, made him feel dreamy and content. He brushed his hand through her hair again, right to the ends which stopped in the middle of her spine. His hand kept going, running down her back, down to the curve of her naked bum.

Lily pressed closer to James, tracing her fingertips up his thigh. His hand ran back up her back, over her shoulder, and down her chest.

The door to the bathroom opened, slowly, and James pulled away. Lily pushed his head under the water, making him disappear beneath the layer of pink bubbles. She hoped he’d taken a deep enough breath.

“Occupied,” Lily called to the intruder, aware of how breathy her voice was.

“Evans?” Sirius called.

Footsteps sounded on the tiles and Sirius stepped into the room. He took one look at her and clapped his hands to his eyes.

“Oh fuck, are you naked?”

“Yes, Black, people usually bathe naked,” Lily said with annoyance.

“Shit, sorry, I was looking for...” Sirius trailed off. He shook his head, “It really doesn’t matter.”

“You’re not a Prefect,” Lily said, “How do you know the password?”

“Remus told me,” Sirius said.

Beneath the water, James tapped her leg and she jumped. She was glad Sirius had covered his eyes.

“Right, well,” Lily couldn’t scold Sirius right now given that she was naked and James was about to drown, “Just leave, please.”

Sirius nodded his head, still covering his eyes. He backed out the way he’d come. Lily watched him impatiently. James tapped her thigh harder this time, and she caught his hand to squeeze it, begging him to wait two more seconds.

Sirius slipped on James’s shirt, his hands falling from his eyes, and Lily cringed. She watched in horror as Sirius climbed back to his feet, rubbing his backside. He picked up the shirt on the floor.

“I slipped on your...” Sirius held the shirt up and Lily could see the cogs of his brain clicking together, “This is a bit big for you, isn’t it, Evans?”

“GET OUT!”

Sirius chucked James’s shirt to the tiles and all but ran from the bathroom. As soon as the door swung closed, Lily tapped James and he breached the water gasping and sputtering for air. Lily couldn’t tell if Sirius had recognised the shirt or if he’d just thought it belonged to some other guy.

“Did he know… I was under… there?” James panted between words, trying to catch his breath.

“I don’t think so,” Lily said. “He found your shirt.”

James coughed and a handful of pink bubbles flew out of his mouth. He looked a little green around the edges, and Lily wondered just how much bathwater he’d accidentally swallowed.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He nodded, but another coughing fit overtook him and pink bubbles spread across the room. She patted him on the back. Their moment was gone. It would be hard to keep kissing with bubbles pouring out of James’s mouth.


	3. Sirius and Remus in the Greenhouse

Remus snipped a few dead leaves off his Dittany plant. It wasn’t doing so great, and Professor Sprout had ordered him to keep a close eye on it if he wanted to pass Herbology this year. Of course he wanted to pass, which meant he often spent his free time in Greenhouse Six, staring at his dying plant and wondering just how to save it.

“I’ve got a solution,” Sirius’s voice rang across the empty greenhouse.

“Of course you do,” Remus said, snipping another dying leaf from the plant.

Sirius shook out of his coat and hung it up on the coat stand by the door. The icy chill outside didn’t penetrate the magical tropical climate of the greenhouse, allowing all the plants inside to survive. It did mean that by the time anyone got to the greenhouses they were sorely overdressed and sweating before the door even closed behind them.

Remus himself had abandoned his coat, scarf, hat, and robe, and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. He was still warm, and he got hotter when Sirius leaned against his side.

“Leave it to die and pay attention to me instead,” Sirius said.

“That’s your solution? Fail Herbology?” Remus asked.

Sirius pushed in between Remus and the plant, knocking the scissors out of Remus’s hand. His back nudged the Dittany’s pot almost sending it crashing to the floor. Remus found he didn’t care all the much as Sirius looked up at him, so close he was barely a breath away.

“Fail Herbology _and_ pay attention to me, it’s win-win,” Sirius said.

“It’s really not.”

“Shh, Moony,” Sirius whispered.

He took hold of Remus’s tie and pulled him close, kissing him before Remus could protest. His plant was going to die, but even failing Herbology didn’t seem to matter to him when Sirius slipped his hands into the back pockets of Remus’s trousers.

Remus pulled away just enough to whisper, “We’re in a glass greenhouse, Padfoot.”

Sirius shrugged, “It’s fogged up.”

Remus glanced at the windows, he was right, but that didn’t mean they were invisible. He plucked up his Dittany plant and moved it to the table behind him for safety.

Then, forgetting about the fogged up windows and the impending class failure, Remus kissed Sirius pushing him up against the potting table. Sirius jumped slightly to sit on the table, and Remus pressed in between his legs.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’s thigh, and Sirius pushed his hands into Remus’s hair, making it stick out in odd ways. Sirius was cold from his trek through the snow to get here, but he was warming up quickly, his icy fingers sending shivers down Remus’s spine.

“What if Sprout comes in?” Remus asked into the space beneath Sirius’s jaw.

“Then she’ll fail you instantly,” Sirius said.

“Thanks, Padfoot.”

“Always here to help.”

Sirius untucked Remus’s shirt, and pushed his hands underneath. They were cold against his hot skin, making Remus gasp. Sirius’s hands ran over every inch of Remus’s skin, brushing past his nipples and around his waist. Remus quickly undid Sirius’s belt, not bothering to remove it before he undid his trousers.

The heat of the greenhouse seemed to get hotter, making Remus breathless and sweaty. The air smelt like potting soil and fragrant flowers, and Sirius smelt like cinnamon. Remus managed to get his hand into Sirius’s trousers, making him moan against his lips. He rubbed his palm against the growing bulge in Sirius’s underwear.

Sirius’s hands froze momentarily on Remus’s waist, giving in to what he was feeling. He caught himself, and unpopped the button of Remus’s trousers. He pushed his hand inside, opening his mouth and letting Remus’s tongue taste his at the same time.

As he rubbed his hand over Sirius’s crotch, Remus pressed against him harder wishing they were horizontal somewhere instead of in the greenhouse.

A pot smashed and Remus jumped away from Sirius like he’d been hit. The two of them jerked their heads towards the source of the sound. No one was stood there, but Remus could see the remains of an empty plant pot on the floor.

“What was that?” he asked, quickly doing up his trousers.

“Probably just the mandrakes moving pots,” Sirius reached for Remus but he was too far away.

Remus walked over to the broken pot and began picking up the shards. Behind him, Sirius jumped off the table and walked over. He helped scoop up the broken plant pot and dump it in the bin. When it was done, Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand.

“Now, back to what we were doing?” Sirius asked.

“Wait,” Remus released Sirius and headed for the door. He pulled it open and sure enough there were footprints.

There was one set that he recognised as his own, another which must have been Sirius’s, and a third set, much smaller than theirs. Someone had been in the greenhouse, someone had seen them.

“I think someone was in here,” Remus said.

“Nah, Moony, they’d have had to have been invisible for us to miss them,” Sirius said, joining Remus in the doorway. He pushed the door closed to keep out the impending chill.

“I don’t know, we were preoccupied,” Remus said with a smirk.

“True, but it’s fine. It was probably just a second year coming to check on their roses or whatever.”

“You’re right,” Remus said. Whoever it was hadn’t recognised them or they would have said something, surely. They were probably just another student who was surprised to see people making out in the greenhouse, nothing to worry about.

Remus returned to his Dittany plant and picked up a spray bottle. He spritzed water over the plant.

“Moony?” Sirius asked.

Remus looked at him apologetically, “I really need to keep this thing alive. I can’t fail Herbology, Padfoot.”

Sirius sighed with frustration and buttoned up his trousers. He ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down and grabbed a larger pot. He joined Remus by his plant and placed the pot next to it.

“For starters, it needs a bigger pot,” Sirius said. When Remus looked at him, Sirius shrugged, “The sooner I save this thing, the sooner you can make it up to me.”

“Thanks,” Remus said, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius picked up a trowel and set to work, “Did I tell you I saw Evans in the bath the other day?”

“In the bath?” Remus asked, watching Sirius carefully dig the Dittany out of it’s tiny pot, “Why were you in the girl’s bathroom?”

“I wasn’t, I was in the Prefect’s Bathroom. I thought you would be in there,” Sirius said.

“So you saw her in the bath?”

“Yeah, I didn’t see any of her, but I slipped on a man’s shirt,” Sirius said, furrowing his brow as he remembered the weird moment in the Prefect’s Bathroom.

“A man’s shirt?” Remus asked. He let Sirius work and leaned back against the potting table, occasionally passing handfuls of potting soil to Sirius when needed.

“Well, it might not have been a man’s, but it wasn’t hers. It was three sizes too big, _and_ hers was folded neatly by the bathtub,” Sirius said. He placed the Dittany into it’s new pot and pointed for Remus to place a handful of soil in the new pot.

“Hang on,” Remus said, holding the soil, “Are you telling me Lily Evans was in the bath with someone?”

“I think so,” Sirius said, looking up with a grin.

“Have you told Prongs?”

“No, I think it’d kill him. I’m saving it for when he next pisses me off,” Sirius laughed.


	4. Lily and James Under the Gryffindor Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh James

James followed the footsteps labelled Lily Evans on the Marauder’s Map. Even though the bubbles had stopped days ago, the fragrant taste of rose petals had only just left his mouth. He’d been able to keep his lunch down without choking on the taste of rose. So, at last, he was going to be alone with Lily. Remus had gone to the greenhouse, and Sirius and Peter had disappeared somewhere. He was alone.

The footsteps labelled James Potter rounded the same corner Lily’s footsteps were on. James looked down the corridor, but she was nowhere to be found. He grinned at the empty hallway.

“Did you steal my cloak, Lily?” James asked.

No reply came, but the footsteps on the map said she was down here. The map never lied. James tucked the map into his pocket, it said she was stood by the portrait of The Bespectacled Knight.

The shimmery air gave her position away. Someone who hadn’t used the cloak for seven years of his life probably wouldn’t have seen it. He reached out and his fingers closed around the silky material of the cloak. He lifted it enough to reveal her legs and ducked under its cover.

She smiled up at him, and he touched her cheek with his fingers. He leaned down but she pressed a finger to his lip, stopping his kiss.

“Quick question, is Lupin dating anyone?” she asked.

“Remus?” James furrowed his brow in confusion. His voice was muffled past her finger on his mouth, “I don’t think so.”

“What about Black?” Lily asked, keeping her voice low in case someone came down the corridor.

James had to hunch to keep their feet hidden, and it brought his face closer to Lily’s. He didn’t want to talk about his friends, he just wanted to kiss her until she forgot anyone else existed.

“Not as far as I know,” James said. He removed her finger from his lip, and buried his face in her neck. Her perfume tickled his nose. His breath brushed her skin, “Why? Are you looking for a threesome because I’m not sure I’m okay with that.”

“No, I just… Where are they now? Lupin and Black?” Lily asked, her voice broke when James pressed his lips to her throat.

“Lily, I don’t know. I have the map in my pocket, you can check if you want but I’m not moving,” James pressed his lips to her neck between words, delighting in the tiny breaths she let out each time.

Lily sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Nah, it doesn’t matter. So, what’s the plan, Potter, me and you in the hallway?”

“Actually,” James reluctantly pulled away from her neck, “I was thinking we could try the Tapestry on the third floor? It’s probably empty.”

“Well, it’s no Prefect’s Bathroom, but it’ll do,” Lily took James’s hand and threaded her fingers through his.

Hunched over to stay hidden, James and Lily made their way down the hallway and up the Grand Staircase to the third floor. The tapestry James spoke of was a well known make-out spot amongst the students. Sirius had used it frequently, even Remus had used it once. James had never had the chance to use it, and now Lily was willing he was going to make the most of it.

The tapestry was old, but not dusty. It depicted a woman surrounded by the twelve zodiac signs, her hands outstretched in greeting. It covered an alcove, according to Sirius, that was just dark enough and just tight enough to give couples a little encouragement. After the Yule Ball last year, Remus and Peter had used the map to watch who went behind the Tapestry together, and laugh when they were surprised by the pairs.

“After you, my dear,” James said.

He slipped the cloak off of them, casting a quick glance to make sure no one saw them ducking behind here. He’d taken the map to find Lily, but even if he hadn’t needed it, he would have hidden it from his friends.

Lily reached for the corner of the tapestry, casting a coy smile over her shoulder at him. She pulled it up and the two of them gasped. James clapped his hands over Lily’s eyes, and then quickly over his own.

“Wormtail!” James cried.

“Prongs!” Peter shouted.

“Put your shirt back on,” James ordered.

There was the sound of clothes rubbing together and bodies prying themselves apart. James peeked through his fingers, and once Peter was dressed again, he dropped his hands from his own and Lily’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” James asked.

Peter nodded his head subtly at Hannah Dowry from Hufflepuff, “What do you think?”

James nodded a greeting to Hannah, who just looked annoyed at being interrupted. Her eyes slid between him and Lily, before locking back onto Peter.

“Right… uh...” James trailed off. He couldn’t get the image of Peter, shirtless, mouth latched onto Hannah, out of his head.

“What are you two doing here?” Peter asked, looking between Lily and James with what could be misinterpreted as understanding. But James knew Peter too well, he wouldn’t figure this out, he was just desperate to get back to what he’d been doing.

“We’re doing a sweep,” Lily folded her arms across her chest, her voice took on her authoritative Head Girl tone, “Filch suspected this tapestry was being used for _unsavoury activities._ ”

“It looks like he was right,” James said, following Lily’s lead. “Come on, mate, surely there’s somewhere better for this?”

“There isn’t,” Peter’s eyes widened and he pleaded, “Please don’t give us detention. We’ll… erm… we’ll be done, soon.”

“Will we?” Hannah asked, quietly.

James held off his shudder as best as he could. He glanced at Lily, acting like the good cop to her bad cop, “Maybe we should come back in half an hour? Tell Filch we didn’t see anything.”

“Hm...” Lily hummed, “Okay. We’ll be back.”

Lily dropped the tapestry, and the sound of clothes being shed was audible almost instantly. Lily grimaced and James grabbed her arm. He pulled her down the corridor quickly. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, he threw the cloak over them.

“That was horrifying,” Lily said.

“And disappointing, but don’t worry, I have a back-up plan,” James said, pulling her back down the Grand Staircase.

The two of them silently made their way through the milling groups of students in the castle. They squeezed through the doors to the grounds, and crunched across the snow. A snowball, launched by a third year student, almost gave them away but Lily dragged James into a duck to avoid it.

James wrapped an arm around Lily’s shoulders when she began to shiver, and he pulled her along quicker. The Quidditch Pitch loomed ahead, snow-covered and empty. Lily rolled her eyes when she realised where she was being taken.

“Is this some kind of fetish for you?” she asked.

“Depends if you’re willing to ride my broom or not,” James said. Lily looked at him, and James backtracked fast, “That came out wrong.”

“I’m sure.”

James pried away a section of Gryffindor coloured panelling. He pulled the cloak off the two of them and gestured for Lily to go in first. Rubbing her arms to stave off the cold, Lily climbed under the Gryffindor Stands, and James followed. Wooden beams stretched across the space holding the stands up and creating the smell of old wood and dust.

James boosted Lily up onto one of the horizontal beams. She gracefully made her way higher, steady on her feet, right up to the middle-most beam. Once up and settled she glanced down in triumph at James who climbed up next to her. He was a lot less graceful, but he managed to make it without falling. He lay the cloak on the beam next to them.

“Voilà,” James said, gesturing to the private space around them.

“Stunning,” Lily said, with barely concealed sarcasm.

“It may not be stunning, _Evans,_ but it is quiet. And hey! Look at that! There’s no naked Peters in here!”

Lily laughed, “Oh god, don’t remind me.”

“I’ll make you forget if you want,” James said.

He leaned across to her and placed a hand gently on her thigh. Their legs were dangling over the edge of the beam, the winter sunlight was pouring through the gaps in the panelling lighting up the space dreamily.

Lily closed the gap between them, pulling James into a determined kiss. James kissed back, steadying himself with his free hand. He could so easily fall here, both for Lily and all the way down to the ground. They were a little too high for comfort, and if he fell it’d be a long walk back to the Hospital Wing.

Lily shifted closer, her fingers loosened his tie. He let all thoughts of falling drift out of his head. His hand inched up her thigh, under the hem of her shirt. Her tights were silky soft, her fingers pushed beneath his unbuttoned shirt. Her legs opened slightly and he pushed his hand higher.

A crack stopped his hand. Lily froze against him. She pulled away just enough to speak.

“Did the wood just crack?” she asked, with wide-eyes.

“No...” James lied.

James moved away and another crack sounded. He reached for Lily’s hand but it was too late, the wood cracked and shattered beneath them. Lily and James fell, plummeting to the ground. They landed on the ground with a thud, stars blinked in and out of James’s vision.

Lily groaned, and rolled onto her back. The Gryffindor Stands stretched high above them and Lily was just glad they hadn’t come down along with the beam. She brushed chunks of wood off her skirt and eased herself up into a sitting position.

James sat up too, and swiped a hand across his face. His hand came back streaked with blood.

“Lily, am I bleeding?”

She glanced over at him and gasped, “Oh my god, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing.”

“No, it’s okay,” James said, wiping more blood off his face, “Your kiss will heal me enough.”

“James, don’t take this the wrong way,” Lily said, “But if I kissed you now, I’d probably swallow, like, a gallon of your blood.”

James looked disgusted. He let Lily help him to his feet, before dashing off to find the cloak. She threw it over him and the two of them made their slow way to the Hospital Wing.


	5. Sirius and Remus in the Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have changed the astro tower layout for Sirius and Remus's use.

The Dittany had been replanted, and Sirius and Remus had grown bored of the heat of the Greenhouse. Their private tropical island had become less private when a group of fifth year students had come to check on their homework assignments. Now, the two of them ran up the Grand Staircase, keeping an eye out for James or Lily or Peter or anyone who might distract them.

They ran up the staircase, until Remus took hold of Sirius’s hand and pulled him down a random corridor.

“Where are we going?” Sirius asked.

“You’ll see,” Remus said.

He intertwined his fingers with Sirius’s, and slowed their walk to a stroll. Barely anyone came to this corridor, he knew. Filch was the only one who used it, and he didn’t seem to be anywhere nearby. Remus lead Sirius down to a wooden door with a black iron handle.

“A broom closet?” Sirius asked, “I was hoping for a little more romance, Moony.”

“Romance? You? I’m surprised you even know the word,” Remus said.

“Hey!” Sirius protested.

Remus pecked Sirius on the lips, before taking a hold of the iron handle. He pulled but the door resisted. With a sigh, Remus dropped Sirius’s hand and pulled his wand out of his sleeve.

“ _Alohomora,_ ” he whispered.

The lock in the door clicked open, and Remus smiled at Sirius. He pulled the handle again, and this time the door swung open with a groan. Remus squinted into the darkness of the broom closet, and placed a hand over his mouth when his eyes adjusted. Sirius gasped and let out a disgusted groan.

“What do you _want?_ ” Peter demanded, sounding exasperated.

He was wrapped around Hannah like a snake around a branch. Remus didn’t know where to look. He decided to look at the ceiling, where a single candle hung in its holder.

“Merlin’s sweaty balls, Wormtail!” Sirius said. He lifted his hand to block out the lower half of Peter’s body.

“What are you doing here?” Peter demanded.

“We were looking for you,” Remus said quickly. He wrinkled his brow at his own lie, “Prongs wants help with a new prank.”

“Prongs knows I’m busy,” Peter said angrily.

“How does Prongs know?” Sirius asked.

“He and Lily caught us. Now are we done catching up? We were a bit busy,” Hannah said.

“Sure… yeah… sure...” Remus backed up. He pushed the door closed, and he heard the audible click of the lock closing.

“I think my balls just moved back inside me,” Sirius said.

“Nice,” Remus said with a grimace.

“What now?” Sirius asked, “Do you have a back-up plan?”

“Would you be disappointed if I said no?” Remus asked.

“I guess not,” Sirius sighed.

The two of them, dejected, made their slow way back down the Grand Staircase. They could try the dorm again, but it was a Saturday and they couldn’t guarantee James wouldn’t be there pretending to study. They were quickly running out of private places. The Prefect’s Bathroom was apparently taken by Lily and some random person, the Greenhouse was full of students, the broom closet was being used by Peter. Where else was there?

They headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. Marlene McKinnon was studying on the couch, and they sat by her. Remus took the armchair, and Sirius took the space next to Marlene.

“What are you studying?” Sirius asked, using his wand to throw a ball of parchment up and down in the air.

“Astronomy,” Marlene said, “It’s driving me mad. I can’t even use the tower to see the constellations.”

“How come?” Remus asked, batting the ball of parchment out of Sirius’s wand’s reach. It bounced lamely across the floor, and Sirius glared at Remus.

“The sky is cloudy,” Marlene stated, looking at Remus like he was an idiot.

Remus didn’t acknowledge her, an idea was forming in his head. He looked towards Sirius, who had found another ball of parchment to play with. He clearly hadn’t heard what Marlene had said.

“Hey, Padfoot, you know the moon right?” Remus asked, kicking his foot.

“Me? I mean, you know it more than I do,” Sirius said, still tossing the ball of parchment up in the air and catching it and throwing it again.

“Yeah, the moon and I have an intimate and abusive relationship,” Remus admitted. He glanced over at Marlene who was scratching something off her parchment, “But you know the stars, _right?_ ”

“Stars. I don’t know. I guess I’m named after a star.” The ball of parchment slipped from Sirius’s hand and hit him on the nose.

“Padfoot,” Remus said, forcefully. When Sirius looked over at Remus, he lifted his eyebrows, “I’m asking if you want to come to the Astronomy tower and _help me see stars._ ”

“Oh!” Sirius said, his eyebrows shooting up to match Remus’s expression, “Yeah.”

Remus stood up and Sirius quickly joined him. The two of them headed for the door, but Marlene’s voice caught them.

“Wait, you two don’t do Astronomy,” she said, staring at them in confusion.

“No, we don’t,” Sirius agreed.

“And I just said it was cloudy.”

“Right,” Remus said, “We’ll read books.”

Marlene looked between them and then shrugged. She returned to her homework, “Whatever.”

Remus and Sirius managed to make it to the Astronomy Tower without running. The door was locked, but at this point, a locked door wasn’t going to stop them. Once inside, they locked the door again, and Sirius grabbed a few chairs to barricade it closed. They had no idea if the Astronomy Professor would find them, but they were willing to take the risk.

Remus used his wand to light a few of the candles, which gave the room a dreamy glow. The drawings of constellations and stars, and the expanse of glass ceiling made the room romantic and ideal.

“Romantic enough for you?” Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged, but Remus could tell he was impressed, “It’ll do.”

Remus sat on the carpeted floor of the classroom, and looked up at the glass ceiling. Marlene was right, it was cloudy, but with the snow falling gently outside it was still a nice view.

Sirius sat next to him, “So… stars, huh?”

Remus placed his hand on Sirius’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. He wasn’t going to waste his time teasing, they’d been teased into frustration by everyone else’s constant interruptions. They had to seize their moment.

Sirius had the same thought, and he pulled Remus down when he laid back on the floor. He removed Remus’s tie, and unbuttoned his shirt swiftly, desperate for some skin-to-skin contact before the inevitable interruption. Remus pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and Sirius removed his own clothes just as quickly.

They were down to their underwear in record time. Now if anyone walked in, they’d know exactly what was going on, as Sirius opened his legs and Remus pressed his body onto his. Remus kissed Sirius’s throat, Sirius pushed his hand into Remus’s underwear.

The room was warm, their skin was growing hotter. Remus sighed against Sirius’s throat, the hand that wasn’t holding him up left a trail of fire down Sirius’s stomach and into his underwear. They rubbed each other together, moving almost in sync. The room filled with the sound of their breaths rising and falling, words half whispered and half moaned.

“Moony, fuck me,” Sirius said, breathless and desperate.

Remus obliged. His mouth moved from Sirius’s throat and down to his chest. He kissed his way over his stomach and grazed his teeth across his hipbones. Remus hooked his fingers into Sirius’s underwear, and pulled them down slowly. Sirius sprang free. Remus admired the view for a second, licking his lips in anticipation. Months had built to this moment, every missed touch, every interrupted kiss, had lead to this moment. Remus half-expected James to burst out from behind a desk.

Remus licked the length of Sirius, delighting in the drawn out moan Sirius let out. He licked him again, from base to tip, before wrapping his lips around him. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, bobbing his head and using his tongue expertly. Sirius was drawn out, his moans remaining unfinished as he slipped one hand into Remus’s hair, a gentle guide on his head.

Remus ran his nails up the inside of Sirius’s thigh, leaving a trail of red lines in their wake. He swirled his tongue, ducked his head lower, gagged on Sirius until Sirius was on the edge. He knew he was close when his grip tightened in his hair. He pulled away, making Sirius groan from the loss of contact.

Shuffling up to press his lips to his, Remus whispered to Sirius, “I’ll keep going if you want.”

“No,” Sirius said, though he sounded unsure. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Lube?” Remus whispered, kissing Sirius’s earlobe.

“Uh...” Sirius trailed off, making Remus pull away to look at him. Sirius grimaced, “I forgot it.”

“There’s a spell though, right?” Remus asked, feeling their moment slipping through his fingers like cupped water. Surely there was a spell for this kind of thing, and if anyone in Hogwarts knew it, surely it was Sirius.

“OH!” Sirius said, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “I forgot we had magic.”

“Do the spell, before I get bored of you,” Remus said.

“Ha, like you could ever get bored of me.”

Sirius reached for his abandoned trousers and pulled his wand out of the pocket. He lay back in his place. Remus latched his mouth onto his jaw, and using the hand that wasn’t holding his wand, Sirius rubbed Remus. He whispered the spell, one he had accidentally discovered with James when they were sneaking around the restricted section of the library. James had opted to ignore Sirius’s reasons for needing the spell, and pretended to be too interested in a book about restricted dragon dung uses.

The moment he’d uttered the spell, Remus removed his wand from his hand and rolled it across the floor.

“Impatient,” Sirius whispered.

“Do you want to wait for someone to...” Remus trailed off when Sirius twisted his hand, pulsing his grip.

“What were you saying?” Sirius asked, softly.

“Oh fuck,” Remus groaned, quietly.

He pushed back between Sirius’s legs, allowing Sirius to keep his hand on him. He stuck a finger into his mouth to wet it, and Sirius admired the way his lips wrapped around it. When it was sufficiently lubed up, Remus swirled his finger around Sirius’s arsehole. He listened to the hitch in Sirius’s breath, and pushed his finger inside.

“That spell really works,” Remus said, making Sirius laugh between his moans.

He pushed in a second finger, making Sirius’s hand still on his cock. Sirius bucked his hips, and Remus moved his finger in and out slowly at first. He moved faster when Sirius moaned, buried his face in the crook of Sirius’s shoulder and planted kisses along his hot skin.

“Now, Moony,” Sirius ordered, his voice needy and panting, “Fuck me now.”

Remus didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his fingers, and Sirius let go of him. His hands grabbed Remus’s bum, and Remus used his hand to guide himself into Sirius. He was hot and wet, and Remus had to take it slow to avoid losing everything immediately. Sirius shifted to find a comfortable position, his cheeks flushed and hot.

Sirius bucked his hips when he’d adjusted to the size of Remus, and spurred on Remus began to move faster. He leaned down and crashed their lips together. Sirius removed one hand from Remus’s backside and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling on it just enough to elicit a moan from Remus’s lips.

“Fuck, Sirius,” Remus said, thrusting harder.

“Remus,” Sirius moaned, unable to say anything more, “Remus.”

Remus thrust faster, Sirius lifted his legs to allow Remus deeper. He was hot and sweaty. All thoughts of being interrupted left their head. Dumbledore himself could walk into the room, and neither of them would stop.

They moved together, skin against skin, mouth against mouth. They were breathless and panting, and so close to release. Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock, and pumped at the same time he thrust. Sirius’s nails dug into Remus’s shoulders, Remus’s tongue pushed into Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius was the first to go, and his muscles contracting sent Remus falling after him. They stayed wrapped together a few moments after their orgasms, until they gathered enough energy to disentangle themselves. Remus flopped to the floor next to Sirius, his body soft and malleable.

Sirius used his wand to hastily clean himself up. They’d clean everything up properly later on, right now they were a little too spent.

“Well,” Sirius said, after he’d caught his breath, “We weren’t interrupted.”

Remus watched the snow flutter down onto the glass ceiling, “Nope.”

“Worth the wait?”

Remus rolled over to face Sirius, and caught him a quick kiss, “Well worth it.”

Sirius hummed in agreement, and moved to kiss Remus again. They lay on the carpeted floor for a long time, kissing and watching the snow fall towards them. The astronomy tower was their own private bedroom, and they had all the time in the world.


	6. Lily and James in the Divination Tower

“And you don’t know how you fell?” Madam Pomfrey asked, disapprovingly.

“I guess I forgot,” James said, hoping his easy smile would sway her from asking any more questions. He wasn’t sure what the policy for making out in the Quidditch stands was, but given that he’d had to go to the Hospital Wing afterwards, he figured it would be frowned upon.

Pomfrey hummed, clearly seeing through his lies. Luckily, another patient began coughing rather furiously, stealing her attention. She glanced away from her patient long enough to say, “You’re free to go, Mr. Potter. I don’t want to see you in here again.”

“You know I can’t promise that Madam Pomfrey,” James said.

He left the Hospital Wing and found Lily leaning against the wall in the corridor, waiting for him. Worry left her face when she saw him, blood-free and mostly undamaged.

“Madam Pomfrey’s a miracle worker,” she observed.

James swiped a hand through his hair casually, “Nah, I just naturally look this good.”

Lily shook her head fondly, and closed the gap between them. She cast a furtive glance around, before leaning up to peck him on the lips.

“I’m glad you survived, Potter. Black would be devastated if you died.”

“And you would be...”

“Mildly inconvenienced,” Lily smiled.

James caught Lily’s hand, and walked away from the Hospital Wing, “Speaking of mildly inconvenienced, Trewlawney’s got the flu.”

“Right?” Lily asked, not sure what that had to do with anything.

“She’s in the Hospital Wing right now, which means the Divination Tower is empty.”

Lily caught on quickly, “James, are you really suggesting we have sex in a sick person’s classroom?”

“Well, when you put it like that… absolutely.”

Lily feigned disgust for a whole three seconds before she dissolved into a giggle. Together, the two of them navigated the corridors of Hogwarts, managing to avoid seeing anyone who would stop them, as they made their way to the Divination Classroom. The trapdoor was locked, but Lily and James didn’t cower in the face of a locked door.

“ _Alohomora,_ ” Lily said, and the trapdoor leading to the classroom clicked open.

James let Lily go up the ladder first, mainly so he could glance up her skirt, and then followed quickly. They pushed a table over the door when they were inside, blocking anyone else from entering.

The strong perfume smell of the room tickled their noses, but it was better than the dusty tapestry they’d tried before.

“Hey look, there’s no naked Peters in here either,” James said, gesturing at the room.

“Is that the bar now? Any room is good if there’s no naked Peter?”

“Naked Sirius or Remus would also put me off,” James said, stepping further into the room.

“Can’t say the same,” Lily said, just to see the frown crease James’s face.

The candles were already lit, as though the room had sensed their arrival, and they glowed with magic and promise. Lily walked to a table and peered into a crystal ball that waited there. She only saw her reflection looking back at her.

“I never liked Divination,” she said.

“I’m sure you’d prefer to do this in the Dungeons, with a cauldron of whatever the fuck brewing nearby,” James said, peering over her shoulder at the crystal ball.

“Says you, Mr. Under-the-Quidditch-stands,” Lily teased.

She turned to face him, and he leant down to kiss her. She bumped the table, loosening the crystal ball from it’s holder. It rolled across the table, she lunged for it and missed. James’s hand shot out and caught it just as it fell from the table. He tossed the ball up into the air and caught it without looking.

“Quidditch reflexes. Let’s see you learn that in Potions,” James said, replacing the crystal ball.

“Playing with balls. Brilliant life skill.”

“Padfoot’s been a bad influence on you, that was as crude as his jokes.”

James wrapped his hand around Lily’s wrist and pulled her away from the table. They couldn’t afford to smash a crystal ball because knowing their luck it would smash on one of their feet and cause an injury, or it would smash loud enough to notify the whole school and they’d come rushing to the room to see what was happening.

“You’re doing Divination this year, right?” Lily asked. James nodded, and she nudged him with her shoulder, “Which desk’s yours?”

James peered around the classroom, spotting the desk he and Peter shared. He pointed at it, and Lily freed herself from his grip. She headed for the table, covered in light fabric, and he followed her. She walked around the table, peering at the crystal ball on it, and lifting the table cover to inspect it.

She nodded, “This’ll do.”

She used her wand to send the crystal ball and it’s holder somewhere safer. Then she turned her back on the table, and hoisted herself onto it. She bit her lip and arched an eyebrow at James.

“You want to do it on my table?” James asked. He closed the gap between them, and she opened her legs eagerly. “You know this means I’ll never be able to concentrate in Divination again.”

Lily pulled on his tie, bringing his face to hers. She kissed him by way of an answer. He had to lean down to kiss her, and she pulled him down lower as she lay back on the table. He pushed closer, further in between her legs, and tasted her tongue. He removed her tie, she let go of his to run her fingers through his hair messing it up further.

The smell of his shower gel overpowered the perfume scent of the room, and she let it envelope her. His hand ran up her thigh, and under her skirt. She pulled his tie over his head, and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He pulled away long enough to shake it to the floor, and she undid her own shirt quickly.

He pushed back between her legs, grinding against her. One hand pushed under her bra, covering her breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, sending a thrill of pleasure over her skin.

Aching need overtook them, and they separated long enough to strip down. Lily left her bra and knickers on, and James left his boxers on.

She arched an eyebrow, “Gold, James? Did you buy a Gryffindor multipack?”

James glanced down, “Firstly, these are yellow. Secondly, you’re one to talk, supporting Ravenclaw like that.”

“These are just blue.”

“No, they’re definitely Ravenclaw themed, which means I’ll have to remove them,” James leaned down to Lily again and pressed his lips to her neck.

She arched her back enough to let him get his hands on the clasp of her bra, and he unhooked it like he’d done it a thousand times before. He removed her bra, and dropped it to the floor. As he kissed his way down her chest, he thought of how he’d been in this classroom just last week listening to Trewlawney drone on and on about how planet alignment messed with predictions.

He wondered if she’d predicted this.

James kissed his way down Lily’s skin, and pressed his lips to her nipple. She breathed out a sigh, and he flicked his tongue against it as it hardened. Her hands danced over his skin, warming him up as he sucked on her nipple. She breathed out his name, and he replaced his mouth with his fingers as he kissed down her stomach.

He pulled down her knickers, letting them fall to the floor, as his lips planted a trail from her knee to the inside of her thigh. Her skin was soft and warm, and his breath was hot on her thigh.

He pressed a kiss to her clitoris, and she shuddered against the table. He used the length of his tongue to lick her entirety, glancing up to see her hands tighten in the cloth of the table. He kissed and licked and tasted all of her. She squeezed her thighs together, and he placed a hand on one to keep her legs apart.

Her breathing sped up, her cheeks flushed, he flicked his tongue over the right spot edging her closer. When she seized a handful of hair, he pushed a finger inside her, making her gasp. He was getting harder at the sound of her voice, at the taste on his tongue.

He pushed in a second finger, working them into her harder and faster, pushing against her bucking hips. He used his tongue and fingers against her in sync, feeling her moans echo inside him, forgetting that he was in a classroom and not a bedroom.

“James,” she moaned. He kept his fingers inside her, but removed his mouth.

He stood as best he could, and leaned over her, crashing their lips together roughly. She was gasping and panting, and he was ready, he was desperate. He released her long enough to pull down his boxers, and jump onto the table next to her.

He sat down, and she eased up and onto his lap. She straddled his legs, and manoeuvred herself onto him. She sank onto him easily, eliciting a long moan from his lips. Lily wrapped her arms around James’s shoulders, adjusting to the feeling of him inside her. It had been so long since they’d been this close, been so long since they’d been alone.

She pulled him into a soft kiss, and removed her arms from his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. The candlelight sparkled in his eyes as he watched her bounce on him, slowly at first. He reached up and cupped her breast, pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She braced herself on his chest, and he grabbed her hips. He thrust up to meet her and she bounced faster, feeling him go deeper with each thrust. Her hair pooled down her shoulders, shining in the candlelight. They were shiny with sweat, and sticking together.

Lily leaned down to kiss him, and James’s nails sank into her skin. Her legs were growing weaker, the table was shaking beneath them. She broke the kiss to gasp, desperate for air as heat flooded through her. He caught the back of her neck, pulled her back down and felt her moan against his mouth.

She came first, from the build up of James’s mouth on her, and he followed quickly when she clenched down on him. She slowed in her bouncing, James thrust upwards burying himself inside Lily. The two of them came down together, breathless and smiling.

Lily stood on wobbly legs, and sat down in the very same chair James sat in every lesson. He leaned up on his elbows, gathering the energy to come off the table and clean himself off. She pulled the chair so it was by his head, and kissed him.

“We should’ve just asked Trewlawney when we’d get some time alone,” she said.

“I don’t think subjecting her to this sight would be very nice,” James laughed, softly. He looked down at her naked body on his chair, “I’m really not gonna pass Divination this year.”

She brought the chair closer to the table, and stretched an arm over his chest. She pecked him on the lips.

“Would you rather pass Divination or do this again?”

“Easy answer,” James said. “Pass Divination.”

“Tosser,” she muttered, but she let him kiss her again.

* * *

After getting dressed and cleaning the room, James and Lily observed the classroom, looking for anything out of place, anything that could tell someone what they’d been up to. Once they were satisfied they’d replaced everything, they left the classroom and headed back for the dorm.

By now, it was past curfew but they were the Head Boy and Head Girl, they didn’t have to play by the rules. They held hands as they headed back for the dorm. As they passed the stairway to the Astronomy tower, they froze.

The pair on the Astronomy tower stairs froze too.

“Uh… hey,” Sirius said.

James subtly dropped Lily’s hand. He nodded a greeting, “Padfoot, Moony.”

“What are you doing out this late?” Lily asked, in her authoritative voice.

“What are _you_ doing out this late?” Remus shot back, immune to her Head Girl voice.

Neither couple answered the question. Remus and Sirius shared a look, James glanced over at Lily who pursed her lips. James looked behind Remus and Sirius, towards the Astronomy tower.

“What were you doing in the Astro tower?” he asked.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, “Stargazing.”

“See anything good?” Lily asked, straightening her shirt as best as she could.

“Yeah, it’s a good night for… stargazing,” Remus said, his eyes darting to the side as he hesitated.

“Where are you coming from?” Sirius asked.

“The Divination tower,” James said, too confused to bother thinking of a lie.

“What were you doing there?” Remus asked, coming down the stairs, closely followed by Sirius.

“Reading tea leaves,” Lily said.

The four of them met on the landing between the two towers, and looked at each other with confusion and barely veiled suspicion. Remus’s shirt was uncharacteristically wrinkled, Sirius’s hair was tousled and tangled. James’s shirt was buttoned incorrectly, a fact that he had only just noticed, Lily’s lips were red and her cheeks were flushed. Everyone was acutely aware of what the others had been doing.

Sirius smirked, his eyes darting between Lily and James, “Read anything good?”

“Yes,” Lily said, meeting his eyes without wavering, “James is very happy in life.”

“Good,” Sirius said.

“Great,” James said.

“So… should we head back to the dorm?” Remus said.

“Yep,” Lily said.

Remus and Sirius went first, heading down the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower staircase. James and Lily followed at a distance. Lily slipped her hand into James’s, entwining their fingers again.

“They definitely had sex up there,” she whispered to James, who wrinkled his face because he knew it was true.

Ahead of them, out of earshot, Sirius leaned over to Remus and whispered, “They definitely fucked.”

“Definitely,” Remus agreed.

The four of them headed back to the dorm, all aware of what they’d done but none of them willing to relinquish their secrets just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
